


I'll see you soon

by Light_Demon



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Death from Old Age, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospitalization, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Demon/pseuds/Light_Demon
Summary: Death is surprisingly warm.Eiji opens his eyes, the warm sun falling on his face. Cape Cod. He looks down and is surprised to see that he no longer has his worn, wrinkled hands. They are smooth and soft like he was 19 again. Eiji looks around, confused about why and how he is here. Then he sees him. Ash. He is standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean, his hair swirling around his face in the wind. Beautiful.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. I'll see you soon

Eiji lays in the soft hospital bed, his hair, now long and grey, is pulled to the side and draped over his shoulder. The cool air of the building is comfortable with the large quilt draped over his lower half. He is surrounded by his family - Sing, Akira, his sister, Michael, even Kong and Bones. They had already said their goodbyes, they were there to keep him company and make sure that he was as comfortable as possible. Ever since Ash died, he has spent his life with these people. He could never quite move on. They did though. Kong and Bones left the gang not long after Ash’s death, they live together in Arizona and own a restaurant there. His sister grew up to become a photographer, following in her brother’s footsteps. She got a job with National Geographic when she was 23 and has been traveling the world taking pictures of incredible creatures Eiji didn’t even know existed. She always loved animals, maybe more than photography. Michael grew up and became an artist, he married a girl he met in college and they have 2 amazing sons and a beautiful daughter that looks just like her. Akira did, in fact, become a ‘foxy lady’. She and Sing got married when she was 18 and they now have 3 children and 5 wonderful grandchildren. He could not be happier for them. Something was always missing for him though, his memories were like a prison - one with the cell door wide open, he just could not bring himself to leave its confines. He longed for him, every day, every moment. _My soul is always with you._

“Could I have a moment alone, please,” Eiji asks. They all were sitting in the hospital room, each doing something to pass the time - Sing and Akira playing chess, Kong and Bones were attempting to play Uno with only two people (always kids at heart, these two), Michael reading a book, The Catcher in the Rye, and his sister is on her laptop looking through some of the pictures she had taken in Thailand before she was called to New York to visit Eiji. They stand up, nodding in understanding as they leave the room. Eiji hears the door click as it closed and reaches to pull the small box off the bedside table. It is black with red and gold detailing and held his most precious possessions. Once, he even ran back into his burning apartment to retrieve this box, he couldn’t bear to let it be destroyed.

He lifts the lid and the smell of old, yellowing paper and photographs fills his nose. He sifts through the contents of the box, pulling out a few items to stare at them for a while - the letter he gave Ash, Ash’s glasses, a bullet casing from his gun, and a lot of photos. He pulls out one of the photos and smiles as he thumbs the corner of the fading polaroid, it is one of his favorites. Ash was so beautiful. His blond hair like a halo in the morning’s light shining through the window beside the bed they shared, his eyes the most beautiful he had ever seen them (and that was saying something because his eyes were one of his favorite things).

***  
That morning, he and Ash laid in bed cherishing the feeling of each others’ presence. Ash sat, back against the headboard, surrounded by pillows and the feeling of Eiji’s warmth almost drowning him and his lap heavy where Eiji rested there. He had his fingers laced through Eiji’s hair and the other hand held a book they had just found at an old bookstore. Eiji ran his fingers up and down Ash’s stomach, gently, leaving tingling paths as they went and sending a shiver up Ash’s spine. Eiji giggled, “tickle?” Ash huffed out a breath and turned his head to the side in mock annoyance. Eiji loved when he did this, he was almost like a child. “No. I am not ticklish, Eiji,” Ash whined. Eiji giggled again as he moved his hands to Ash’s sides, “oh, is that so?” Ash’s eyes shot to him. “Don’t you dare…,” he basically whispered. Eiji began his attack, Ash squealed. “Stop, stop! I yield, please,” he managed to say through his laughter. “Alright, alright, only because you asked so nicely,” Eiji replied, kissing a spot just above Ash’s bellybutton. His skin was so soft, he remembers. “You are so beautiful when you laugh, Ash,” he said. “Would you mind if I took a picture… to remember?” Ash looked down, surprised. Eiji noticed and felt awkward for asking. “You don’t have to,” he added shyly. “Sure. It’s not like you haven’t taken my picture before,” Ash replied.  
***

“I have missed you so much, Ash,” he says, a tear rolling softly down his face. “I’ll see you soon, my love.” Eiji slips peacefully into death, smiling as the darkness enveloped him.


	2. My soul is always with you

Death is surprisingly warm.

Eiji opens his eyes, the warm sun falling on his face. _Cape Cod_. He looks down and is surprised to see that he no longer has his worn, wrinkled hands. They are smooth and soft like he was 19 again. Eiji looks around, confused about why and how he is here. Then he sees him. _Ash_. He is standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean, his hair swirling around his face in the wind. _Beautiful_.

“Ash,” Eiji calls, his voice carried by the swift wind. “Eiji?” Ash turns, his eyes widening before overflowing with tears. “Eiji!” He runs, almost tripping over his own feet. “Ash!” Eiji runs, meeting Ash halfway. They crash into each other, Ash knocking Eiji over with the force at which they meet. They fall, rolling in the soft grass beneath them. Ash over Eiji, their arms wrapped around each other so tight they could squeeze the life out of each other if they weren’t already dead.

“I missed you so much, Ash,” Eiji says as he nuzzles his face into Ash’s neck. “I missed you too, Eiji,” Ash replies. Eiji looks up at Ash with a smile so bright the sun would be jealous. Ash leans down connecting their lips. Eiji squeaks, “I think I forgot how to do this.” Ash laughs, “that’s okay, I guess you’ll just have to practice some more. It’s like 1987 all over again. You can’t kiss any worse than you did back then. You learned pretty quick though.” He kissed Eiji again. This time Eiji deepened the kiss, rolling them so that he was over Ash. He moved to place a soft kiss against Ash’s neck, drawing out a gasp from the younger man. Eiji sat up, pulling Ash with him. “So, if we’re here, is your house here too,” Eiji asks. Ash smiles, “yeah, follow me.”

Ash practically drags Eiji behind him as they walk towards the house Ash grew up in. It looks exactly the same as when they stayed there all those years ago. They walk up the steps onto the porch and Ash pushes open the door to the house. They walk inside and Ash connects their lips again. “I love you, Eiji. You have no idea how much I missed you,” Ash says between kisses. “And I love you, Ash… so much,” Eiji replies. Ash brushes his thumb over the older man’s cheek and threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Eiji’s neck. He pulls them backward, they stumble up the stairs to Ash’s bedroom, barely breaking contact. Ash’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls back, pulling Eiji along with him, the soft mattress causing them to spring back up a bit with the impact. They laugh as they kiss each other breathless. Ash rolls them over and helps maneuver them up the bed so that Eiji’s head is now cradled amongst the soft pillows. Ash leans down to kiss along his jaw and then down to his neck. This elicits a soft moan from the older boy. “I missed this,” Eiji admits. “So have I,” Ash states.

Although they never had a sexual relationship, they were very familiar with kissing and the shape of the others’ body. They would often make out naked, tracing and caressing every inch of the other, as if to commit it to memory. Eiji had no problem with Ash touching him, but decided it would be best to leave some areas of Ash’s body to the imagination until Ash initiated the action. Eiji never expected Ash to do anything for him and was more than okay with the idea that Ash may never decide to initiate anything more than kissing. He would sometimes take care of himself in the bathroom after one of their make-out sessions, but he would often just roll over and let Ash snuggle into his back, arm thrown over his tan chest and his face nuzzled into his neck where he panted out soft breaths against his jaw as he caught his breath, while he let his ‘situation’ die down.

Ash begins to unbutton Eiji’s shirt and the older boy follows by reaching up to pull Ash’s soft, white t-shirt over his head, his hair now slightly disheveled from the cotton being pulled over it. _Beautiful_. Ash stands to remove his jeans and underwear before helping Eiji out of his own jeans. He quickly moves back to planting kisses across the expanse of his love’s chest. Ash runs his palms up and down Eiji’s sides causing the boy beneath him to shudder. “Tickle,” Ash asks, giggling. “No. I’m not ticklish,” Eiji replies. Ash smiles before kissing his lips again, “I think I’ve heard that somewhere before.” Eiji smiles and pulls Ash down to meet his lips again. They are lost in a passionate, sensual paradise of skin and tongue and soft moans. However, Eiji is snapped out of his dazed, bliss-filled state when Ash begins to palm him through his underwear. “Ash,” Eiji whispers, “you don’t have to do this.” Ash moves down his chest and to his stomach leaving kisses everywhere he can reach until he stops right above the other boy’s waistband. “I know. And I love you for that, but I want to. I have had 60 years to recover, 60 years of freedom, 60 years of missing you. I want this Eiji,” Ash answers. “But if you don’t want to that’s okay. We can just kiss like we used to.”

Eiji leans up, propping himself on the backs of his forearms, “I want to, Ash, you just never showed any interest before so I was surprised is all,” he answers, “You have no idea how much I wished I could feel you again - any touch would have been fine. I just missed you so much, Aslan.” Ash gasps slightly, “I haven’t been called that in a long time. I don’t think I ever told you how much I loved the way my name sounded from your mouth. You were the only person I could stand to hear it from. _As-lan_.” Eiji brushes his thumb over the younger’s cheek, “It is a beautiful name.” Eiji leans in to connect their lips again, the kiss quickly becoming heated again. Ash kisses along Eiji’s neck leaving beautiful red marks as he goes, ones that he would be sure to admire later, as he begins gripping and rubbing Eiji below him. Eiji laces his fingers through the smooth blond hair, his own dark locks falling away from his face as he throws his head back with a loud moan. “I missed hearing those,” Ash laughs and begins swirling his tongue around a nipple hoping to draw out more of those godly noises. “Well, I surely didn’t miss your teasing,” Eiji laughs in cut off breaths. Ash responds by nipping lightly at the bud in his mouth, causing the other to yelp. Ash reaches under the elastic of the older boy’s underwear and drags his fingers lightly up his shaft. “Ash, please,” Eiji pants. The younger wraps his hand around him and moves slowly upward, tightening around the head, before moving back down again. Eiji gasps and grips into Ash’s hair even tighter.

Eiji looks into Ash’s beautiful jade eyes, now darkened with desire, before lifting his own hand to his mouth. He places two fingers inside, swirling them around and letting the saliva drip onto his palm. After a few moments of this, he reaches down and wraps his hand around the beautiful blond’s dick, pumping up and down as best he can and making sure to tighten around the head like Ash did for him. Ash jumps and arches into the touch. “Oh my god, Eiji,” he moans. Ash gives Eiji a quick kiss on the lips before moving down his body. He hooks his fingers under the elastic and pulls down the other’s underwear, giving Eiji some much needed freedom. Ash runs his hand up Eiji’s legs and rubs circles with his thumb in Eiji’s soft thighs. “Spread your legs a bit,” he says as he directs his attention to placing warm, open-mouthed kisses against Eiji’s inner thigh. Eiji opens his legs a bit to allow Ash space between them. Ash continues rubbing Eiji’s thigh as he trails his lips further north to the dip between his hip and pelvis, so close to the place Eiji wants him to be, but not quite touching. “Ash,” Eiji whispers. Ash looks up at him with a grin before sandwiching the others’ dripping cock between his palm and lips. He places a soft kiss to the side of his length before taking the head into his mouth. Eiji moans loudly before dropping his head back to the pillows beneath him and slamming his hands against the light blue linen sheets. “Does that feel good, baby,” Ash asks amused. Eiji moans, “yes, yes, so good, Ash. Please, I need- I want more of it.” Ash laughs but happily obliges. He swirls his tongue around the tip before taking him further into his mouth. He bobs his head slowly, but with practiced ease. He has to admit, he is surprised he can still do that so smoothly. He feels his nose press against coarse hair and moans, the vibrations causing the other boy to throw his head back in pleasure.

Ash pulls back up and off with a slight _pop_. Ash smiles at the sight before him, Eiji is a panting, moaning mess and his cheeks are flushed in the most perfect shade of pink. “You are so beautiful, you know that,” he asks. Eiji hums. He moves back down and gives the older boy’s dick a few pumps before taking him fully into his throat. “Ahhh! Ash, oh my god,” Eiji screams, “it feels so good. Please-” Ash bobs his head up and down, quicker now, and flicks his tongue around the head on every upstroke. Before long Eiji is gripping his hair so tightly he is worried about a bald spot. He feels Eiji twitch in his throat and moves faster along his length. “Ah, ah, Ash, I’m gon- I’m gonna come! Please, don’t stop, it feels so good,” Eiji practically yells. With a few more bobs of his head, Eiji is gripping the sheets and thrashing his head back and forth. He comes with a loud moan and Ash swallows it all. He continues working him through his orgasm and helping him come down from a rush he has never felt before.

Ash pulls off of him and moves up to kiss him deeply. Eiji can taste himself on Ash’s tongue as they move languidly. They kiss as Eiji catches his breath and Ash runs his hands over Eiji’s body, landing on soft mounds and squeezing lightly, massaging the area. “ How was that,” Ash asks. Eiji opens his eyes slowly and smiles, “that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt.” Ash laughs, “oh yeah? Well, would you be up for more?” Eiji beams, practically jumping into Ash’s arms, “yes! Please. I would like that.” Ash laughs, “alright, greedy.” His smile falls a bit though and he looks at Eiji seriously, “What we are going to try next can be very fun, but you have to let me know if it hurts you at any point, okay. Promise?” Eiji looks at Ash, his head tilted to the side, but he straightens up a gives him a nod. “I promise.”

Ash kisses him again before moving to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube, full. Eiji looks at Ash, his eyes narrowing as if to ask how or why there was a full bottle of lube in the bedside table. Ash notices and laughs, “you will learn very quickly that, here, all you have to do is think of something and you can have it. Well, any non-human object that is.” Eiji hums and begins kissing Ash again. He hears the sound of the cap popping off and Ash pouring some of it onto his fingers. Eiji looks down at Ash spreading the liquid over his fingers, warming it up, and then back up to his beautiful jade-colored eyes. “Are you scared,” Ash asks when he notices Eiji looking at him and his breathing picking up. “A little,” Eiji admits, “I don’t want to be. I know that you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” Ash looks into those big, gorgeous brown eyes, “I promise I will do everything I can to make sure that it doesn’t hurt you. Just focus on me, okay.” Eiji nods quickly.

Ash begins kissing Eiji’s neck again, gaining soft gasps in return, before moving his hand between tan thighs. He places his middle finger over his hole, spreading the cool liquid against him. He moans at the feeling. Ash watches him as he slowly begins pushing his finger in. He pushes in to the first knuckle and pauses there to kiss his love and make sure he is doing okay with this sensation. “Are you okay,” he asks. Eiji whines and shifts a bit, “yes, it’s okay.” Ash kisses him again and begins moving his finger in and out to that first knuckle for a moment before pushing in a bit further. Eiji groans, the feeling not yet pleasurable but not unenjoyable. Ash pressed his finger all the way in and curls it upwards a few times. Ash hits a spot inside Eiji that makes him arch off the bed dramatically and grip the sheets in his fists. “Ahh! Ah, oh my god! Ash, what was that,” Eiji asks. Ash smiles, “prostate.” Eiji moans, “do that again. Please… It felt really good.” Ash obliges and curls his fingers upwards again, happy to receive a similar response. Ash slips his finger out to the rim and then adds another. Eiji hisses and jerks in response. “Shit. I’m sorry. That hurt didn’t it.” Eiji nods, “a little, but I’m okay.”

Ash adds a bit more lube to his fingers before pushing back in. Eiji relaxes and it is easier to slide those two fingers past the ring of muscles and further into those velvet walls. Ash adds a third finger and by this point is desperate for some friction. He pulls his fingers from Eiji and the older boy whimpers at the loss of sensation. He leans up to kiss Eiji before slicking up his dick and lining himself up with Eiji’s hole. Eiji has his eyes closed and is thrusting his hips into the air aimlessly. Ash places his nose softly against Eiji’s. Eiji looks up, meeting his eyes. “Are you okay with continuing,” Ash asks. “Yes. I-I want to feel you inside me. Please, Ash,” Eiji replies. Ash kisses him and he rubs his cock against him a few times before he pushes the tip against Eiji’s prepared hole. Eiji gasps as his muscles give way and the head of Ash’s dick pops in.

“Holy shit, Eiji,” Ash moans, “y-you feel amazing!” Eiji whines. “Are you still okay, my love,” Ash asks. Eiji nods quickly, unable to speak at the moment. “Let me know when you feel ready for me to move,” Ash adds. Eiji wiggles around a bit trying to relieve some of the pressure. Eventually, Ash feels him relax. “Ash, I think- I think you can move now,” Eiji says. Ash moves his arms to either side of Eiji’s head to give himself a bit more balance. He pushed forward a bit, slowly when he hears Eiji whining again. “You’re doing so well, Sunshine,” Ash praises, “I’m so proud of you.” Eiji flicks his head from side to side panting. “You make me feel so good. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Eiji opens his eyes a bit before blinking them closed again. He reaches up and runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Ash’s neck. Ash bottoms out, his thighs pressing against the backs of Eiji’s, he groans. He takes a deep breath and looks up to Eiji’s face. _Oh shit_. Eiji’s face is all scrunched up and he has tears streaming down his beautiful cheeks. “Eiji! Are you okay? Oh my god, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Eiji looked up to him and smiled weakly, “it feels so good, Ash. It feels too good.” Ash huffs out a breath, “oh fuck… You are so fuckin’ hot, you know that?” Eiji smiles. “I love you so much, my love,” Ash says. “And I love you, baby,” Eiji replies.

“Can I move, baby,” Ash asks. Eiji nods, “please.” Ash pulls out, almost all the way, before slamming back into him. “Ahhh! Ash, please,” Eiji moaned. “Please what, Sunshine,” Ash asked. Eiji whined, his cheeks becoming an even darker shade of pink than before, “Please. Do it again… it feels so good!” Ash answers by pulling out and slamming into him again. He repeats this, slow but at a steady pace. “God, Eiji! You feel amazing,” Ash groans as he grabs Eiji’s hips, slamming into him even harder. “Yes! yes, yes, yes,” was all Eiji could say. Ash pounded into him relentlessly. “You are so sexy, Sunshine. So fucking sexy,” Ash growls, “I love you so fucking much, baby!” Eiji’s moans become louder and louder.

“Ash, Ash, I’m gonna…,” Eiji mutters. Ash thrusts into him harder, hitting that spot inside of him every time now, “Me too, baby. Me too!” Ash groans. “Come for me. Come for me, baby, please.” Eiji comes with a shout, shuddering and whimpering as he comes down from his second orgasm. Ash continues thrusting into him and with a few more strokes, he comes as well. Hot liquid spraying the inside of those perfect walls. Ash grunts as he lays himself down beside Eiji, pulling him into his chest. “How are you,” he asks. Eiji smiles, “I’m amazing.” Ash wraps his arm behind Eiji’s back, moving his hand down to where his come is dripping out from the others’ spent hole and pressing a finger against him there, “I meant here…” Eiji looks up to him and strokes his cheek with his thumb, “I’m amazing, Ash. Thank you.”

Ash holds Eiji against him for a while until he decides that they have sat in their drying come for long enough. Ash slides out of bed and goes to the bathroom where he starts a bath for the both of them, letting the water fill up while he goes back and picks Eiji up off the bed bridal style and carries him to the tub. Ash gets in after him and Eiji sits between his legs and just snuggles against his chest. “I missed you, Eiji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Feel free to comment what you liked and didn't like. I am always looking for ways to improve. BTW I know this isn't an amazing fic, I worked on this from like 3 AM to now, which is... 9 AM. I don't know why it took me so long lol.
> 
> Also, the story is pretty slow-paced at first and then I got tired so I tried to finish it as quickly as possible. Sorry if that was annoying lol.
> 
> Anyways, I'm thinking about starting a long-term fic that involves Ash and Eiji being "reincarnated". Born again to find each other life after life, only to be destined to watch each other die. I am thinking of including this fic as a part of that series (like as the beginning portion). IDK, let me know what you think. Would anyone even be interested in something like that?


End file.
